Vacaciones Eternas
by PotatoUra
Summary: Yuri, lemon, drama, romántico, recomendado para mayores de 18 años. Fanfic de Vocaloid, entre Luka y Miku.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, me presento soy PotatoUra, y este es mi primer fanfic yuri vocaloid.

Etto... Os aviso que hay partes un poco... guarras.

Por favor, tened piedad, y si me lo pedís, ya subiré el siguiente episodio

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Una chica de pelo turquesa yacía sentada en su silla de trabajo, frente al ordenador, preguntándose su existencia. Estaba triste, amargada, arrepentida, enamorada… De su mejor amiga, Gumi. Días y días se preguntaba cómo se podría haber enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo, ella siempre lo había aceptado, pero, según su familia, eso no era bueno, era un error. Ella le daba vueltas, intentando olvidarse de eso, y no lo conseguía. Su amiga Gumi no le hacía caso, ni se enteraba del posible amor que sentía su amiga hacia ella. Antes habían tenido contacto, pero nunca había pensado eso. Dio una cabezada en la mesa y siguió pensando. Quería olvidarla, pero al pensar en olvidarla, no hacía más que recordarle que tenía que ser olvidada, y eso le recordaba a Gumi. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus rosas mejillas. Se llamaba Miku.

CAPÍTULO 1.

Miku iba a la academia Vocaloid, donde recogían jóvenes de diferentes países con voz buena. Gumi también estaba allí. Ella recordaba cómo se conocieron, antes de ir a la academia, iban a un colegio normal, donde las dos jugaban por separado, cada una en su grupo de amigos, cuando, Gumi, sin querer, confundió a Miku con una de su grupo, y la abrazó por la espalda. Tendrían unos seis años. Desde ese encuentro, nunca se separaban, y no se irían a separar, a no ser que algo malo pasase. Que según Miku, sería el posible amor.

Según muchos, Gumi no era muy guapa, ni tampoco tenía unos atributos deseables, pero a Miku le daba igual, no se enamoraba por su físico, sino por su manera de pensar. Ahí estaba ella, después de unos diez años, caminando hacia la academia, bastante grande, donde solía pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre ensayando. Entonces una voz la llamó. Se giró sobresaltada, aunque ya acostumbrada, Luka siempre la saludaba así. Ella era la única que sabía que le gustaba Gumi. También eran muy amigas, pero desde mucho antes, casi cuando nacieron, sus madres ya eran amigas. Luka tenía los ojos brillantes, tenía la cara que a Miku quería en ese momento. No le gustaba ver a gente triste, entonces se deprimiría más. Luka siempre había luchado para ser la mejor amiga de Miku, pero Gumi le quitaba el puesto. Eso no quería decir que le tenía envidia, según Luka, pero era básicamente mentira. Se moría por dentro por estar en el sitio de Gumi. Luka venía a contarle que había ganado el concurso de canto en la calle de enfrente. Luka se esforzaba mucho en cantar bien, y eso a Miku la motivaba.

-Miku, ¿te encuentras bien? -se giró hacia ella cambiando su expresión.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices? -contestó rápidamente.

-Otra vez con lo mismo… ¡Díselo!

Miku no quería hacerlo, porque en realidad podía saber que en su lugar, Luka no se lo diría. ¿El qué? El amor incesable por Gumi. Luka resultaba muy egoísta en ese momento, simplemente quería a Miku para ella y no para nadie más, porque ella quería ser el hombro para el que se apoyase, la persona que iba a estar ahí todo el tiempo, y no la falsa de Gumi. Pero eso Miku no lo sabía. Estaba tan interesada y metida en sus pensamientos de amoríos que se olvidaba de cosas como Luka. Llegaron a la academia. Un edificio con interminables pasillos, donde había habitaciones en las cuales solía haber internados, es decir, la familia de Miku vivía lejos, junto con todos los alumnos, y durante una época vivían en la Academia y otra en su casa, con un autobús de vuelta. Comenzaron las clases, para variar. Miku deseaba el hecho de desaparecer para poder pensar en su amiga, y en su vida juntas, hasta que pensaba que eso no podía ser posible, y vuelta a empezar, su cara se iba volviendo roja e iba notando como unas lágrimas luchaban para salir de sus ojos. Si no se lo digo ya, esto se complicará…

Mientras, Gumi se había enamorado de Kaito, un chico alto, con el pelo azul oscuro, con el que había tenido algún roce, pero sin importancia. Ella venía enamorada de él unos tres años, pero hasta este momento no había sentido nada parecido. Gumi luchaba por tener el impulso de decírselo en voz alta, un "te amo" bien alto, pero no lo podía hacer. La cobardía le superaba. Gumi vivía feliz, tenía un hermano menor llamado Gumo, que le quería mucho, pero que últimamente no se habían visto mucho, porque Gumo ya era mayor y pasaba de querer la ayuda de su onee-chan. Era muy amiga de Miku, pero nunca la veía como algo más que amigas, aunque a veces lo pensó, pero logró apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. La quería mucho, porque podrían contárselo todo, y de hecho Gumi lo hacía, le contaba todo su amor por Kaito, y Miku asentía con la cabeza haciendo como si le interesase, reteniendo las lágrimas.

Luka no tenía hermanos, ni padres, porque fallecieron cuando tenía tan solo cinco años. Fue cuidada por su señora tía, pero murió cuando tenía diez años. Luka guardó el secreto de que había muerto, y simplemente cuando alguien le preguntaba que qué tal su tía ella simplemente decía que había salido a comprar, o que estaba enferma, o que trabajaba, o se inventaba otra excusa. Su tía no era una persona agradable. Se dedicaba a pegar a su sobrina cuando algo hacía mal. Y cuando hacía algo bien también. Los vecinos oían los gritos de la pobre chiquilla, pero tenían que callárselo, su tía era muy poderosa. No tenía miedo a nada, ni a la policía, era una persona despreciable, Luka la odiaba con toda su alma. Hasta dejó de asistir al colegio porque estaba demasiado herida. Lloraba y lloraba, pero eso no arreglaba nada, parecía que su tía disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir. Por eso, cuando murió, la escondió en el pozo y negó su muerte durante muchos años porque, ella pensaba que si decían algo y se enteraban de que su tía había muerto, la meterían en otro centro de menores y se alejaría de sus amigos. En especial, de Miku.

Cuando cumplió los 16, ella dijo ante todo el pueblo que su tía había muerto el día anterior por una enfermedad hereditaria. Ya nadie se acordaba de su tía, por lo que no le dieron importancia, esa misma tarde, ella la enterró y preparó el funeral, luego vinieron el registro civil, la policía y toda la pesca, para enterrarla de nuevo con el funeral debajo del jardín, mientras que sus familiares hablaban, Luka sonreía por lo bajo.

Miku acababa de salir de su clase correspondiente, dispuesta a atravesar la gran masa de alumnos para dirigirse a almorzar sola, ya que ahora Gumi además se había buscado nuevos amigos. Ella solo la quería para ella, y no para otros indeseables que la querían solo porque era inteligente. Se sentó en el bordillo, esperando a Luka como siempre, almorzando un gran bocadillo de jamón, queso y orégano. Mientras lo devoraba miraba al suelo, tranquila, con la mirada perdida, hasta que la voz de la chica del pelo rosado la sobresaltó.

-¿Qué tal la clase? -comentó Luka.

-No ha ido muy allá -respondió Miku-. Me he enterado, pero tampoco me hacía mucha falta saberlo.

-Miku, tienes que fijarte en otras cosas, a parte de… -hizo una pausa dramática y aprovechó para mirarla a los ojos. Azules, como su pelo, pero esos azules no la miraban a ella, sino a Gumi, que estaba sentada en la parte opuesta a ella.

-…

-¡Está bien! -dijo dando un bote, que la sobresaltó, y le agarró la cara con las dos manos y la miró a los ojos, y ella a Luka- ¡Olvídala!

Miku estaba sorprendida. Nunca Luka había perdido la paciencia así. Se notaba bastante que estaba harta del estado de ánimo de Miku.

Sin notarlo, se había sonrojado, y Luka también.

-Etto…Gomen -se disculpó Luka.

-No pasa nada. Intentaré no pensar en ella -se giró hacia Luka y le sonrió.

Al verlo Luka se volvió a sonrojar. Estaba tan mona sonriendo como ella lo hacía… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? No, era su amiga, no podía hacer eso. Miku no se dio cuenta y siguió comiendo su bocadillo, con una expresión más feliz, mirando al suelo. Luka mantuvo la vista en Miku, sin darse cuenta, durante al menos medio minuto, hasta que Miku se dio cuenta, pero no se molestó. En el resto del patio hablaron con conversaciones normales, sobre la clase, los profesores, la familia, y esas cosas, por lo cual el patio pasó enseguida y tuvieron que volver a las clases. Era la misma rutina, Miku miraba a Gumi en algunas clases que le tocaba con ella, y a veces Gumi a ella, pero no era una mirada muy enamoradiza, era más bien mostrando su amistad. Por lo menos eran amigas. Pero el mero hecho de pensar que esos labios que pronto pertenecerían a Kaito podrían ser de Miku, la deprimía. Mucho. Estuvo distraída en las clases, y también por los pasillos.

-¡Miku! -gritó una voz.

Era Gumi. En el cambio de clases se había dirigido a ella. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Eh Dime, Gumi

-¿Te pasa algo? -comentó- En el patio te sientas con Luka. ¿Sois amigas? ¿Te molesta que me junte con Meiko, Gakupo, Miki y Kaito?

-E-e-etto… Son muchas preguntas -dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero contéstalas. Me preocupo por ti.

Miku sabía que no lo hacía, pero ella quería que lo hiciese. Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Gumi se preocupaba por ella. Bueno, no, no lo hacía, nunca pensaba en eso.

-Bueno -pausa dramática-, no me pasa nada, estoy igual que siempre -miró al suelo-… Sí, somos amigas. No, en absoluto, me parece bien que conozcas a gente nueva…

-Ah, bien -contestó, sin insistir-. Cuando quieras venirte con nosotros, estás bienvenida.

Pero ella sabía que si lo hacía se sentiría sola. Y en el caso de que no, sería Luka la que se sentiría sola. Gumi se dio la vuelta, y Miku aprovechó para irse corriendo a la cabina más cercana del baño y reflexionar. Con reflexionar me refiero a sollozar y martilizándose a sí misma del hecho de que, definitivamente, Gumi nunca le querría. Entonces, en un ataque de histeria, se levantó, abrió la puerta del baño, salió saltando de ahí, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, chocándose con alumnos de toda clase, sin parar, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al patio principal, era un atajo y tuvo que saltar la valla a toda prisa, cayendo en un colchón viejo, y siguió corriendo por la calle, dobló tres esquinas y al fin llegó, corriendo detrás de la peliverde, hasta que la empujó por detrás y cayeron al suelo las dos, Miku encima de ella, inmovilizándola con los brazos, mirándola a los ojos, sudando, respirando entrecortadamente, cansada. Gumi no entendía nada.

-Mi-Miku… ¿Qu...?

-¡Te amo!

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto. Gumi dejó de respirar, estaban en un callejón sin salida, sin nadie, oyéndose los pájaros y los grillos por la tarde. Gumi no respondía, así que Miku siguió hablándole.

-Sí, Gumi, lo que has oído -giró su cabeza y miró detrás de ella-. Te quiero, te he querido y te querré. No me importa que estés enamorada de Kaito -en realidad sí-, porque yo nunca te olvidaré, supongo que ahora me odiarás -dijo ella, y unas lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas-. Pero espero que no… Llevo aguantando tu amor por Kaito durante un año. Yo… Llevo envidiando su puesto… Que le quieras a él, que le ames, que le abraces, que le beses… Te quiero, Gumi. Por tu forma de ser, por tus rabietas -le sonrió, pero no duró mucho-, por tus cariñitos, por ser tú… No te voy a olvidar.

Hubo otra pausa y, Gumi se dio cuenta que le tocaba hablar a ella.

-Yo… Miku -la miró a los ojos, pero ella no la miraba-. Etto… -estaba realmente desesperada por no ofender a Miku- ya sabes que yo…

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas… -contestó Miku, y se retiró de Gumi sentándose al lado de ella.

Gumi observó su rostro sumido en lágrimas.

-Yo te quiero, no quiero perder tu amistad…

En ese momento, todo volvió a fluir. Eran amigas de nuevo. Miku se alegró porque no la había rechazado demasiado cruelmente, pero también le había dolido. Sonrió intentando disimular y se apartó de Gumi. Ella sentía un poco de pena por Miku porque se le había declarado su mejor amiga, y eso era un shock, pero, tampoco pasó nada, ¿no? podía seguir estando enamorada de Kaito.

-No te odio, Miku -dijo ella, mirándola a los ojos, y la abrazó.

Ese volvía a ser un abrazo sincero, como los de hace años, cuando no estaba enamorada y ni siquiera se había planteado el hecho de ser lesbiana.

Entonces Miku tenía que plantearse sacar a Gumi de su mente. Se abrazaron las dos y se despidieron, un poco más felices. Miku sentía como se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Pasaron los días, y Gumi se hacía más amiga de Miku, probablemente porque sentiría pena de ella, así que no se separaron mucho y Gumi intentó no ser muy pesada con su amor por Kaito. Poco a poco, Luka y Miku también se hacían amigas y probablemente más que entre Gumi y Miku, pero eso no las molestaba porque, ya era hora de finalizar tanta amistad, ahora, Gumi estaba ahí para escuchar todos los problemas de la peliazul y viceversa, pero nada más. Eran, sí, amigas. Sin embargo, Luka y Miku eran más amigas, podríamos decir que íntimas. No era lo mismo, eran muy amigas, solían estar muy juntas en cuanto pudiesen e iban tonteando pero claro, eso era muy normal entre las chicas siendo hetero.

Luka se estaba enamorando de Miku. Era un amor muy grande que crecía en su interior, podían tocarse, abrazarse y rozarse en cuanto quisieran pero claro, nunca habían hablado de si podían ser parejas. Oh, dios, ¿qué estoy pensando? decía Luka, aunque, en su interior quería a Miku y cada vez estaba más cerca.

Era una tarde el puerto, Luka estaba sentada apoyada en una lancha y Miku tenía la cabeza en la barriga de Luka, con las piernas dobladas mirando al cielo, mientras que Luka acariciaba el pelo de la peliazul, mirándola. Estaban sin decir nada, podían decírselo todo con la mirada, las dos, enamoradas sin saberlo.

Hacía un día fantástico, el cielo estaba naranja, había gaviotas revoloteando y el mar estaba bastante calmado. Era un sitio perfecto para dormirse. Justo cuando Luka estaba a punto de hacerlo, dejando la mente en blanco, descansando, cerrando los párpados…

-Luka… -susurró.

-Dime -dijo, simulando una voz despierta.

-Te quiero.

Luka sonrió, aunque una parte de ella se preguntó si de verdad lo decía en serio o bromeaba y lo decía como una amiga.

-Y yo a ti, Miku.

-Me gusta estar contigo -todo esto lo decía con una voz muy seria.

-Yo también me lo paso bien contigo, Miku, me alegro haberte conocido.

Miku giró la cabeza hacia ella. Simplemente sonrió.

Entonces algo en Luka despertó. Ya no le daba vergüenza reconocer que se había enamorado de su amiga. Estaba deseando decirle "te amo" con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Damos una vuelta en lancha? -sugerió Miku.

-Bueno… -dijo ella- Pero tenemos que volver pronto, hoy nos toca quedarnos a dormir.

Eran dos meses enteros los que había que dormir en el internado, los padres de Miku (Luka vivía sola) se tomaban unas vacaciones. Lo que no sabían ellas es que esas "vacaciones" eran permanentes.

Una vez subidas en la lancha, se pusieron los botes salvavidas y remaron hacia el centro del lago de Shirakawa.

Entonces pararon de remar y se miraron las dos, estaban la una al frente de la otra.

-Miku, te veo pensativa, ¿quieres hablar de algo?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, nada, yo… -hizo una pausa- verás…

-Tú dirás.

-¿Hace cuánto que se lo dije a Gumi?

-Eh~ dos meses?

-Bien -prosiguió-, ya la olvidé.

-Oh, me alegro -Luka estaba realmente feliz, ahora tenía más posibilidades de intentarlo con Miku.

-Dime, Luka -dijo pensativa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás enamorada?

Esa pregunta resonó por su mente. Lo estaba, de la persona que le estaba hablando, pero si le mentía, podía ser que Miku la quisiese y tuviese que olvidarla porque Luka no estaba enamorada pero si decía la verdad tenía que decirle a Miku quién era, y eso no le apetecía en ese momento. Pero prefería asentir que decirle que no.

-S-Sí… -bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

-¡Kawaii! Te has sonrojado… ¡Qué mona!

-¡Aparta! -dijo divertida, empujando a Miku contra la punta de la barca.

Entonces la lancha dio un giro, de repente, al empujarla, se había apoyado en el canto, haciendo que las dos cayeran al agua, mojadas hasta las uñas.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritó Miku, al tirarla al agua.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA -rió Luka-, eso te pasa por sonrojarme.

Sin darse cuenta, Luka desvió el tema del enamoramiento divirtiéndose con el amor de su vida.

Se hizo de noche y tuvieron que volver a la Academia. Luka y Miku no compartían habitación, Luka la comprartía con Nekomura y Miku dormía sola. Esa noche, ya eran las doce de la noche cuando Luka decidió salir de su habitación, de puntitas por si acaso, cerrando la puerta con cautela y llegó a la habitación de Miku como habían planeado. Miku estaba sentada mirando hacia la puerta cuando entró Luka. Luka la saludó con la mano y Miku simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

Luego se echó a un lado de la cama para dejarla pasar y se tumbaron las dos, mirando al techo, sin tocarse siquiera, aunque ese momento duró poco, porque Luka empezó a pasar su brazo izquierdo por el cuello de Miku. Ésta se giró hacia Luka y se estremeció allí. Se taparon con la manta y Miku cerró los ojos, aunque no durmió. Luka la besó en la frente. ¡¿Qué?! La he besado, la he besado… ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar? Mierda, soy idiota, ¿qué he hecho? Estaba tan cerca… Tendría que dejarla a ella… Esos pensamientos le recorrieron la mente en ese momento. Pero, en vez de tomárselo a mal, Miku besó a Luka en el cuello. Qu-qué me ac… ¿qué acaba de pasar? meh, dejémoslo continuar…

Un sentimiento estaba dentro de las dos, estaban deseosas por seguir adelante. En ese momento, a Luka le dio igual todo, y se dispuso a quedar encima de Miku para ir dándole besos por el cuello, mientras que ella se dejaba. Luego, ocurrió. Se besaron. Entonces, ese sentimiento de no poder decírselo todo, el hecho de estar enamoradas, desapareció. Ya lo habían transmitido todo con ese beso. Miku abrazó a su amada durante el beso. Luka tenía los ojos abiertos. Todo esto ha pasado muy rápido… Nunca había pensado que… Miku y yo… ¿Eh? ¡Es lo que he soñado! La quiero, ella me quiere, nos estamos besando, quiero frenar este momento, oh, Miku…

Se separaron para respirar un segundo y volver a besarse. Este segundo beso fue más apasionado, Luka la acariciaba y Miku abrazaba a Luka con fuerza, como si se fuese a escapar. Entonces, Luka notó que Miku estaba llorando. La cogió de la barbilla para que la mirase, y esos ojos azules, húmedos, sonrieron a Luka con la mirada. Lloraba de alegría. Las preguntas que le hizo Miku a la pelirrosa eran porque estaba enamorada… Volvieron a separarse de nuevo, recuperaron aire y ya estaban deseosas por continuar. Estaban solas y correspondían a su amor mutuamente, habían tenido el valor de seguir sus sentimientos y, ahí estaban las dos, frente una de la otra, Miku no podía dejar de ver los azulados ojos de Luka, redondos como la luna llena y se acercó a ella para besarla, sus labios poco a poco se iban abriendo y entregándose a la pasión desenfrenada que sentían cuando rozaban sus labios, sus manos y sus cuerpos, una vez empezaron a besarse era como si una onda de calor se apoderaba de su ser que solo deseaba continuar sin fin esa sensación. Luka movió su cabeza hacia el cuello de su amada, y le susurró al oído: -te amo, Miku… Besándola por doquier como si su boca quisiera mostrarle con actos lo que su corazón sentía comenzó a deslizar su mano bajo la blusa de Miku llegando sin pensarlo a sus senos cubiertos por un lindo bra color negro y encajes, tal vez lo usaba porque escuchó decir a Luka que la lencería negra era su favorita, entonces no pudo evitar sacarla y cayendo sobre su cintura la peliazul empezó a gemir en su oído, Luka continuó besándola por el cuello, pero su gemido era audible a pesar de sus besos, las manos de Luka tomaban sus pechos con caricias suaves y lentas, sintió que deseaba que continuara, sin detenerse le desabotonó el frente de la blusa, intentando desabotonar el segundo botón de la blusa, sus pezones se endurecieron rápidamente y gemía con más facilidad, su piel era caliente y su rostro estaba ruborizado, le quitó el bra de una vez y retiró su blusa hacia arriba mientras sus brazos estaban arriba y los de Luka zafaban su estorbosa blusa, continuó besando su pecho sin censura, besaba cada uno de sus pechos, ella arqueaba su cintura y cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada vez que succionaba sus pechos, comenzó a besarla por el abdomen lentamente e introdució su mano en la ropa íntima de la peliazul. Alejando su mano, suavemente introdució su mano hasta el interior de una pequeña abetura húmeda cálida. Al intentar explorar su profundidad, Miku arqueó más la cadera en movimientos de vaivén, mientras introducía los dedos de Luka se quedó tumbada, mientras que con la otra mano, la izquierda, Luka seguía lamiendo los pechos de Miku, ella seguía ruborizada sin abrir los ojos y gimiendo. Retiró su mano y mientras seguían sumergidas en esa ola de placer, bajó el resto de la ropa que la cubría, seguían besándose ahora de pie a un lado de la cama, y hubo un momento donde se quedaron mirándose fijamente, ella desvestida y Luka con toda la ropa, pues, Miku le susurró al oído, pero sólo eso hacía que sintiera pasar la electricidad por todo su ser, estremecida por su petición, y comenzó a desvestirse con un poco de su ayuda. La ropa en algunos casos es un estorbo y éste era uno de esos caso, sólo se besaban con pasión, pero Miku yacía sobre la cama y Luka vorazmente la besaba de arriba abajo como si quisiera comerla de una sola vez; sentían alegría y placer al mismo tiempo, ya habían llegado al orgasmo y estaban realmente enamoradas. Miu se sentía cada vez más orientada y más extasiada a pesar de que no habían hecho gran labor en la cama, realmente no habían cruzado tantas barreras, pero comenzaba a preocuparles que alguien llamara a la puerta y nos encontrara en esa situación, aunque, aún con ese peligro, decidieron continuar.

El resto de la noche lo pasaron repitiendo todo lo anterior, aunque acabando por besarse suavemente y quedarse mirándose fijamente durante un rato. Movidas por el placer, acabaron exaustas y cayeron rendidas a la cama.

Era la mejor noche de su vida.

Se levantaron allá a las ocho de la mañana, Luka había abrazado a Miku durante toda la noche, y Miku estaba con la cabeza en el pecho de Luka, aún durmiendo, un poco sonrojada, pero sonriendo. Luka la miró durante unos instantes, y luego le dirigió un beso en la frente. Luka se puso la ropa que le quedaba y tapó a Miku con las sábanas. Miku abrió un ojo. Buscó a Luka con la mirada, hasta que la encontró vistiéndose en el pie de la cama. No dijeron nada, simplemente Miku fue a gatas a por Luka y le dio un beso en la boca para sellar su amor. Luego le sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé… Eh… Las ocho -dijo mirando a su reloj.

Ahora era más difícil mantener una conversación normal entre ellas, pero suponieron que se arreglaría con el tiempo. Miku fue al baño a peinarse, descalza, hasta que fue hasta la bañera, y descorrió lentamente la cortina. El rostro de Miku cambió por completo. La bañera estaba llena, y no sólo eso, si no que había un cable dentro de ella. Miku soltó el peine del susto. Había un bulto debajo del agua...

* * *

OH DIOS MÍO, QUÉ GIRO ARGUMENTAL, TAAAAN INESPERADO!

Me gusta acabar los capítulos así ewe.

Pues avisad si queréis que siga con esto


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no es mío, yo sólo he tenido la idea de hacer esta historia. Los personajes de Vocaloid pertenecen a Yamaha.

* * *

¡Holiii! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de Vacaciones Eternas que ya os enteraréis porqué son eternas.

**Nael Tenoh **Sí, puedes publicarla

**Alchemya** Me alegro que te guste

Ahora era más difícil mantener una conversación normal entre ellas, pero suponieron que se arreglaría con el tiempo. Miku fue al baño a peinarse, descalza, hasta que fue hasta la bañera, y descorrió lentamente la cortina. El rostro de Miku cambió por completo. La bañera estaba llena, y no sólo eso, si no que había un cable dentro de ella. Miku soltó el peine del susto. Había un bulto debajo del agua. Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos turquesa de Miku. Una cabellera azul oscura yacía en las profundidades de la bañera. Kaito había muerto.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Luka abrió la puerta corriendo desesperada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, am…? -no llegó a terminar la frase.

Miku giró la cabeza hacia Luka.

-Ka…Kaito…

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó Luka, corriendo hacia su amada y abrazándola mientras que le acariciaba el pelo.

Kaito había muerto en la bañera de Miku, electrocutado, aún había marcas de sangre en su cuello, dignas de haberse rascado la garganta por el dolor que sufría al ser electrocutado. Tenía una expresión sorprendida, como si no se esperase nada de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué hacía Kaito en la habitación de Miku? No la compartía con nadie, ¿acaso las espiaba?

Miku sollozaba, pero no porque era débil, sino por el hecho de que uno de sus amigos de la infancia había muerto en su habitación. ¿Se lo dirían a alguien? ¿Lo ocultarían? Y si ese era el caso, ¿qué harían?

Miku salió de los brazos de Luka y corrió saliendo por la puerta. Luka corría por detrás:

-¡MIKU! ¿A DÓNDE VAS?

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE LUKA-

Esa noche fue épica. Yo había perdido mi virginidad con la mujer que amaba, y ella también, eso me hacía feliz, yo era feliz. Pero tuvo que ocurrir. Kaito ha aparecido en medio de todo el momento placentero, en la ducha, electrocutado. ¿No podía haber muerto en otro sitio? Nah, no debería comportarme así, una persona ha muerto, no tendría que haberme comportado así, pero bueno, nunca había sido tan amigo mío, y además no había manchado nada al morir. Bah, soy una egoísta, ha muerto, ¡pues ha muerto! Joder, debería tener compasión pero, ahora, ¿qué ha pasado? esto va muy rápido… Podría haber meditado en cuanto a mi relación con Miku pero, esto ya lo ha fastidiado todo… Y aquí me encuentro, corriendo detrás del amor de mi vida, en busca de alguna respuesta.

-¡MIKU! ¿No querrás decírselo a alguien? Yo… ¡PARA, POR FAVOR!

Ella seguía corriendo, ignorándome, sabiendo a dónde iba, estuvimos así un minuto, hasta que comprendí a dónde quería huir. Fue a la terraza del octavo piso, subiendo todas las escaleras, abriendo la puerta de una patada y dirigiéndose hacia el balcón, que no daba ni más ni menos que a la calle.

-¡Miku! ¡PARA! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO, NO LO HAGAS, NO!

Entonces, cuando yo estaba subiendo ya el último piso, ella ya había abierto la puerta y estaba posando su pie descalzo en el balcón. Yo, sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos, le hice que parara con la mano, haciéndole una señal, pero era demasiado tarde, yo me había tropezado y ella estaba poniendo el segundo pie en la barandilla. Poniendo los brazos en cruz.

-¡MIKU! -dije sollozando.

Ella se giró mostrándome su cara, ella también llorando, y sonrió.

¿Por qué me hizo esto…?

Una sensación de culpa recorrió todo mi ser… Si me hubiese asegurado de cerrar la puerta con llave para que no entrase nadie mientras dormíamos, yo… Había impedido esto, había impedido que Miku se hubiese culpado por la muerte del que una vez fue su enemigo y que ahora le caía bien, su amigo de la infancia, el enamorado de su primer amor Gumi… Ahora ya no tiene sentido, yo estaba tumbada en el suelo, ya en el octavo, con la rodilla sangrando, y Miku seguía sonriéndome, triste, pero mostrándome su expresión de culpabilidad. Pero yo… Yo no me podía quedar así, yo la amaba. ¿Quién soy? ¡Soy Luka! Y no me puedo dar por vencida, la amo… ¡AMO A MIKU! Me levanté con el rostro rojo de rabia, despeinada, sangrando por la rodilla, y corrí hacia el balcón. Miku se había dejado caer, y seguía sonriendo, y a pesar de que me amaba, quería dejarme. O no. Entonces lo comprendí. Ella no quería ser una carga para mí en estos momentos, no era porque me quería dejar sola con el muerto, si no que pensaba que yo la empezaba a odiar. Pero no era eso. Yo la quería, y sigo queriéndola. Entonces, corrí hacia el balcón, y Miku se había lanzado ya. Entonces, puse mis rodillas en el balcón y con toda la rapidez que pude, cogí a Miku por el brazo. Yo tenía medio cuerpo fuera, ella estaba colgando, y la tenía sujetada por la muñeca. Ni siquiera la había mirado. No quería que me viese llorar. Era embarazoso por mi parte, pero yo la quería, y quería que me viese como había arriesgado mi vida por ella, como había subido un octavo corriendo y me había quedado suspensa en el aire por un momento. Miku me miró, pero esta vez sonriendo de verdad, mientras que yo, también la miré, ella mostró una expresión de sorpresa, nunca me había visto llorar.

-¿Estoy viva? -comentó ella.

Yo simplemente le sonreí, e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alejarla de aquel paisaje tan peligroso. La subí, lo que hizo que me cayera al suelo por el impulso y ella encima mío, y en vez de apartarse, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba llorando mucho. Me estaba demostrando que me quería, y que eso fue un ataque de histeria por su parte, no quería verse culpada ni a ella ni a mí por la muerte de su amigo. Y allí estaba yo, consolando a la chica a la que quería en este momento.

-No pasa nada… No te culparé, Miku -dije yo, porque sabía que se sentía culpable.

-Luka… No es verdad, cúlpame, no he tenido por qué comportarme así, lo siento -dejó de mirarme y se volvió a acurrucar en mí.

-No lo sientas -correspondí al abrazo-. Yo soy una insensible.

-¡No es verdad! -me dio un poco de miedo- Eres una persona increíble.

Se acercó a mi mejilla lentamente y me dio un beso.

-Miku… ¿te das cuenta de lo que ibas a hacer?

-Sí… -asintió sin mirarme.

-Mírame cuando te hablo -cogí su barbilla y la acerqué ante mí-.

No le dije nada, me había quedado sin argumentos al verla así. Sabía lo que había hecho, yo no tenía porqué reñirla. Ella no apartó la vista ni un momento. La besé. Era un acto reflejo, ¡tuve que hacerlo! era Miku, ¿quién no lo haría?

Después de un rato hablando, quedamos en hacer un pacto, no nos costaría nada coger el cuerpo de Kaito y trasladarlo a otra habitación de los que todavía dormían. Era un acto cómico, ridículo y cruel a la vez, el hecho de: ¡que cargue con el muerto otro! Miku no volvió a llorar, a pesar de ver a su amigo muerto entre sus brazos mientras lo transladábamos. Cuando lo pusimos en otra bañera, limpiamos todo de muestras, aunque eso nos hacía más culpables de la muerte que simplemente, encontrarlo muerto. Miku dejó de entristecerse, y cuando estaba desprevenida, me empezó a besar, arrastrando mi mano hacia su cintura. Yo la apoyé contra la pared del vestíbulo, mientras que la besaba y recorría mi mano por su piel, suave, tan fácil de tocar, tan calentita… Luego empecé a besarla por el cuello, mientras que recorría con mi otra mano por debajo de la blusa. Miku se dejaba, a veces gimiendo, no tan fuerte como la otra vez, estábamos felices, intentamos olvidar la muerte de Kaito con el sexo, pero no resultó, ya que empezamos a oír ruidos de otras habitaciones. Miku se separó de mí, ya estábamos a punto de desvestirnos, ella encima de mí cogiéndome las manos y poniéndomelas arriba de mi cabeza. Eso nos cortó todo, y tuvimos que recordar de nuevo que los dueños de la habitación donde habíamos dejado el muerto se irían a despertar y tendrían que verlo. La habitación donde habíamos dejado al cadáver era la de Gumi. Era la única que tenía la puerta abierta, sin cerrar, y además que Miku empezaba a odiar un poco a Gumi, ya que ya iban perdiendo su amistad.

El caso es que preferimos bajar a desayunar, pasando por las escaleras de antes, pasando por el jardín a un compartimento que era el comedor, y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, una que daba hacia la ventana, que a su vez daba a un bosque de pinos verdes oscuros, estaba lloviendo a cántaros y había unas goteras en el centro del sitio, que venía a ser una casa de todos los compartimientos que había en la academia, que al otro lado daba al establo y más allá, pasando por rampas estaba el campo de tiro con arco, donde solía practicar Miku.

Escogimos chocolate caliente, éramos las primeras, toda la cafetería estaba para nosotras. Nos sentamos la una en frente de la otra, y estuvimos mirándonos sin decir nada, hasta que me asaltó una duda.

-¿No lo ha visto ya?

-Eh... -su expresión cambió y se puso a remover su chocolate- Supongo que no necesitará entrar en el baño todavía.

-Entiendo -contesté yo.

-O puede que lo haya visto -pausa dramática-, pero lo haya ocultado.

-Miku... -no era justo, ella podía hacer pausas dramáticas y yo no- ¿Gumi comparte habitación con alguien?

Durante un momento pensé que le había dolido que hubiese dicho su nombre, ya que ella le había causado bastante daño, pero la expresión de sorpresa se debía a que ella sólo quería darle a cargar con el muerto a Gumi, no a otra persona.

-No sé... Puede. -sorbió el chocolate- Tiene que ser una chica por narices.

-Gumi ya es mayorcita para acostarse con alguien... Igual que nosotras, ¿no? -le sonreí.

Ella también sonrió, pero se dispuso a darme un codazo.

-Calla... Aquí hay gente muy maruja.

Me reí un rato.

-Pero no... Gumi no puede acostarse con nadie -siguió ella-, me lo podría haber dicho.

-¿Pero seguís siendo amigas? Si lo fuerais, no habrías decidido darle el muerto a ella.

-No, no lo somos -pensó-... Tanto. Es decir, ella se piensa que se lo cuento todo... E igualmente, ella si tuviese novio ya lo contaría a los cuatro vientos.

-Tienes razón. Pero, ¿no somos un tanto crueles?

-Cualquiera habría hecho lo que hicimos nosotras.

Me sorprendía que Miku razonara tan rápido, nunca la había creído tan capaz. Ya nos íbamos acabando el chocolate, cuando ya bajaba la gente de las habitaciones. Len se sentó con nosotras, se le veía muy alegre.

-¡Hola, enamoradas!

Len bromeaba normalmente con que estábamos enamoradas, sin saber que en realidad sí lo estábamos.

-Hola, Len -dijo Miku.

-Eh, ¿sabéis qué?

Obviamente no lo sabíamos.

-Bueeeeeno, que estas vacaciones la piscina... ¡Se abrirá!

Teníamos una piscina al otro lado del bosque, que nunca se abría, y que tenía el agua en perfectas condiciones y siempre estaba tibia. Todo el recinto había oído a Len gritando esa noticia, y bueno, después de eso, hubo mucho bullicio. Yo creo que exageraron demasiado, el agua no era mi debilidad. En cambio la de Miku sí.

Después de un rato hablando de tonterías con Len, Miku aprovechó para irse, ya que le entraba claustrofobia en los sitios llenos de gente.

-Me voy al tiro con arco -me dirigió una sonrisa y se fue-.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero me sonrojé con verla feliz.

-Etto... ¿Luka? -Len.

Tuve que mirarle a la cara y me vio roja.

-¡Te sonrojaste, pendeja! -nos reímos.

A veces, Len imita el sonido sudamericano para hacerme reír. Me lo paso bien con él.

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIKU-

Salí del recinto, aunque al salir por patas, descubrí un mechón verde bajando por las escaleras. Esto era inquietante. ¿Gumi lo había visto o no? Bueno... La verdad es que no la odio tanto. Respecto a puntería, soy genial con la izquierda. Tiro con arco, billar, escopetas de bolas (no eran mías, no soy tan agresiva)...

El caso es que ya llevaba una ropa para el tiro con arco. Bueno, me encantaba llevarla, era como un disfraz, se podía practicar sin tanto ornamento. Llegué a la diana, y cogí la vaina donde dejaba las flechas en mi espalda, mi arco y me puse a recargar el arma con la flecha. Entonces oí pasos y una respiración que no era la mía. Simplemente fingí que iba a disparar a la diana y me giré dando la vuelta impulsándome con la pierna apuntando al oponente. Parecía muy peligrosa en ese momento, pero no iba a disparar, si no me expulsarían de la academia enseguida. El oponente, cubierto por la sombra del árbol, levantó los brazos. El sol me venía de cara y era imposible de saber quién era.

-Sal o disparo -advertí.

Si no disparaba fuerte las flechas no iban a matar a nadie. El individuo no se movía, así que tensé la cuerda todavía más y pregunté.

-¿Quién eres?

Entonces, esa persona, aún con los brazos en alto, se dispuso a caminar hacia delante, no iba armado, y tampoco era agresivo. Pero sólo alguien que conociese podía encontrarme. Supuse que no era Luka, ya que me habría avisado, igual que Len.

Entonces salió. La chica de la que estuve enamorada dos años.

-Mi...Miku. -dijo sorprendida.

-Hola, Gumi -contesté, sin disculparme por haberla amenazado.

-¿Me odias? -dijo con la voz un poco ronca y temblorosa.

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices? -eso me sonó a que pensó que yo le había dado el muerto.

-Ya no te juntas conmigo... -suspiré por mis adentros.

-¿Me espiabas, Gumi? -comenté yo, sin contestar a la pregunta retórica de antes.

-¡No! -pensó- Bah... sólo quería hablar contigo.

-Bien... Hablemos. -entonces me giré para apuntar a la diana.

Entonces supongo que ella comprendería que yo quería practicar y mientras yo contestaría a sus preguntas.

-Bueno... ¿Qué hay de Luka?

Me giré hacia ella. Creo que quería hacer otra pregunta seguida, pero no le dio tiempo.

-Nada. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

Ella retrocedió haciendo gestos con las manos.

-¡No! Me has interpretado mal. Quiero decir que... -estaba nerviosa y le faltaban argumentos.

Me sentía mal por contestarle tan cortada y groseramente.

-Lo siento, la contestación no iba a malas

Noté que se aliviaba al ver que sonreía, y volví a apuntar a la diana.

-Bueno...

Disparé y me giré a ver qué soltaba ahora.

-La verdad es que estoy un poco deprimida.

-¿Y eso? -contesté sin mirarla, cogiendo otra flecha de mi vaina. La verdad es que no me importaba.

-Etto... -creo que me quería explicar lo del muerto. El hecho de que había venido es que necesitaba consejos- No encuentro a Kaito por ningún lado.

Me giré sobresaltada. ¿No había entrado en su baño desde hace cuánto? Puede que estuviese utilizando el de Rin, ya que últimamente la espiaba para ver qué tramaba, y siempre iba a la habitación de Rin.

-Sé que no te gustan estos temas -me comentó-, pero necesito hablarlo. Desde anoche que no le veo, y he ido a su cuarto y no le he visto.

Entonces me asaltó otra duda. ¿Por qué Kaito fue a nuestra habitación? No, ya había pensado esa pregunta antes, pero ahora quería razonar con Gumi sobre esto.

Dejé la vaina en el suelo y conduje a Gumi hasta los bancos que había a unos metros, ya a la sombra.

-Pues... La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Entiendo -miró al suelo-. Era esto lo que te quería contar.

Efectivamente, no había visto a Kaito, no había entrado en su baño.

-Bueno Gumi hace tiempo que no hablamos -comenté.

La verdad es que quería estar segura de que me lo contaba todo. Entonces, como sé sonsacar, me dispuse a hacerme la amable todo lo que pude.

-Oh -sonrió también, ya que me vio interesada en esas cosas-. Entonces, ¿quieres hablar conmigo?

-Sí, y me gustaría que me lo contases todo.

Creo que se pensó que yo pensaba que me ocultaba algo, pero seguí sonriendo para disimular.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas, sobre cosas de poca importancia, como las clases, los exámenes que habría el año que viene (estábamos en vacaciones de verano) y cosas así. Llegamos a hablar de cotilleos de otras chicas que se habían acostado con gente. Nunca habría pensado que en tanto tiempo podríamos sacar tantos temas.

-Oye Miku, ¿eres virgen?

Me quedé sorprendida. No quería rebelarle el hecho de que no lo era, porque si se lo decía, me preguntaría con quién y por qué, cuándo fue y dónde. Me quedé con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella parecía divertida y feliz ante la pregunta, pero yo estaba realmente asustada.

-No. -miré al suelo- No lo soy.

-Oooooh -comentó con ganas de más-. ¿Con quién? Eh, ¿con quién?

Parecía ser que se había olvidado del hecho de que yo era lesbiana y tal... Bueno, el caso es que me armé de valor.

-Con Luka. -observé su reacción- Sí, con ella, ayer, las dos. Pues eso.

Estaba sorprendida por dentro, pero luego hizo una mueca como si dijese: Bah, se veía venir...

-¿Y tú? -comenté para seguir con el tema.

-Hehehe... Tampoco lo soy -me dijo.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿No me lo has dicho? -grité.

-Lo mismo digo ewe.

Ahí me había pillado.

-¿Con quién? -le pregunté.

-Con Kaito.

Entonces vi su rostro de tristeza. Tal vez fuera porque no le veía desde anoche. Bueno, era un poco triste por mi parte no sorprenderme de que una de mis amigas fornicase frenéticamente con el amor de su vida.

Justo cuando iba a seguir con mis preguntas, Gumi se echó encima de mí, me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-Pero Gumi... -la abracé también- No te pongas así... No le has visto desde hace sólo unas horas, no significa que te esté engañando con alguien.

Gumi me miró, con la cara llena de lágrimas, los ojos brillantes y temblando.

-¿Sabes, Miku? -se levantó- yo... -limpió su cara con la manga- te miento. Sí, sí, te miento. La verdad es que quería saber si tú sabías algo, si tú eras inocente, si tú eras tan cruel de... echarme las culpas.

Aquello fue una explosión. ¿Cómo era que...? Sí que había entrado en su baño, y encima me lo había contado. No había trasladado el muerto a otra habitación, se había hecho cargo de él. Aunque... ¿Eh? Hay algo que no cuadra. Sí... ¿cómo sabía que le iba a echar las culpas? quería llegar a ese punto, pero primero tenía que fingir que no sabía nada de su muerte.

-¿De... de qué hablas, Gumi?

Creo que fingí mi asombro bien. Ella sollozó y continuó.

-Kaito ha muerto.

* * *

¡OH DIOS, GUMI SE HA ENTERADO!

Bueno, ya sabéis, si queréis que siga, comentaaaad~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez, lectores. Siento haber tardado, esto es a causa de un virus que me han contagiado la gente de mi instituto...

Bueeeeeno, contestando a los comentarios, comencemos:

**Takogirl, Emi**, me encanta que me elogiéis, en serio, la continuaré.

**SessKagome** and Shade Shaw : muchas gracias para explicarme como va esto, este es el tipo de apoyo que necesito, ya que soy nueva. Ya lo he corregido todo.

y... Tachán tachán, aquí va el disclaimer! *aplausos*

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no es mío, yo sólo he tenido la idea de hacer esta historia. Los personajes de Vocaloid pertenecen a Yamaha.

* * *

-¿De... de qué hablas, Gumi?

Creo que fingí mi asombro bien. Ella sollozó y continuó.

-Kaito ha muerto.

Efectivamente, había entrado en el baño. Pero... ¿acaso había visto mis huellas? simplemente habíamos dejado al mojado Kaito en su bañera.

-¡No puede ser! -contesté.

-Sí... Era coña eso de que no le veía desde hace dos días. Yo... -sollozó- yo le amaba... Y ha muerto. Y en mi bañera.

¡Ésa era mi oportunidad!

-Lo que has dicho antes... Lo de echarte las culpas. ¿Cómo? Yo no sabía nada de su muerte...

-Mira, Miku. El cuerpo de Kaito lo encontré en mi bañera mojado. Pero en mi bañera no había agua. Eso quiere decir que estaba mojado, y además su cuerpo ya estaba rígido, por lo que debió morir hace unas siete horas. Lo que había pensado es que ya estuvo en otra bañera y lo habían traído a la mía porque no estaba cerrada con llave.

¡MIERDA! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió mojarlo entero? No habría tenido todo esto... Aunque Gumi es de nuestra ayuda, ahora sabemos que murió hace siete horas... Pero, ¿cómo había llegado a esas conclusiones? Ya entiendo porqué me enamoré de ella.

-Pero yo ya sé que no has sido tú -me sonrió-, tú nunca me harías eso... Es muy cruel, Miku -se puso seria de repente-. Quien quiera que haya hecho eso, no tiene corazón.

Estaba realmente arrepentida. Sentía pena por Gumi y a la vez vergüenza porque había perdido una jugada. Por lo menos no había adivinado que había sido yo quien había dejado el cuerpo allí.

-¿Dónde lo has dejado? -sentí que la pregunta sobraba.

-Allí. He cerrado la puerta con llave y he abierto la ventana para que no oliese.

-Lo... Lo siento, Gumi.

-Sé que lo sientes, también era amigo tuyo.

Estuvimos en silencio las dos, y yo lo sentía de verdad, y no sólo la muerte de mi amigo, sino cómo se lo tomaba Gumi.

Abracé a Gumi y estuvimos un rato así. Yo sentía como sus lágrimas mojaban mi hombro izquierdo, y sin quererlo, yo también lloré. Pensaba que todo lo había expresado en mi intento de suicidio, pero, no era así. Ahora siento pensar que Gumi era una buena persona. Y siento el hecho de haberle echado las culpas, yo estaba arrepentida de que no sospechaba nada de mí, se pensaba que yo era buena persona, y lo que me duele es que no es verdad... Debería haber buscado más dormitorios.

Ella se tuvo que ir, ya era la hora de comer, pero no se fue al comedor, pero asentí. Ahora todo estaba más claro. O no. Nuevas dudas habían despertado. ¿Quién ha matado a Kaito? ¿Dónde se iba Gumi? Me quedé paralizada un momento. Suele pasarme. No era por asombro, era porque sí, porque me había quedado en blanco. De repente, me acordé. ¡No! ¡Son las dos! ¡Van a cerrar la Academia como no esté antes! Eché a correr, siempre llegaba tarde, pero no hasta el punto de escuchar la alarma. Esa escena me recordó un poco a cuando me declaré a Gumi. Las puertas estaban programadas para cerrarse automáticamente cuando tocase el timbre de las tres y de las ocho de la noche. Por seguridad. Entonces llegué, agotada, cuando a las puertas les quedaba unos treinta centímetros de cerrarse, yo había llegado, entonces salté y me impulsé todavía para caer tumbada al patio. Las ventanas del comedor daban a esta puerta, por lo que todos se habrían reído de mí al verme caer como una estúpida, aunque para mí eso me parecía un acto de valor. Me levanté, y hasta que no me senté en el comedor, no me fijé que tenía las rodillas ensangrentadas. ¡Si no hubiese hablado con Gumi no me habría pasado esto! Luka vino poco después, y mientras que caminaba hacia mí, comprendí que lo que quería yo en ese momento era un beso, pero claro... Esto todavía no se podía hacer público...

Después de comer, yo ni siquiera había pensado en decir nada a Luka, pero me acompañó a mi habitación, que ahora venía a ser "nuestra" habitación, ya que ella quería mudarse.

Subí a por agua oxigenada, a poner en la rodilla, cuando Luka me dijo:

-¿Qué tal las flechas? -se refería al tiro con arco.

-Oh... -contesté- pues, sí, bien.

-¿No ha pasado nada?

-Bueno... Me encontré a Gumi.

Ella se giró, como si estuviese diciendo: -otra vez no...

-¿Te ha pillado?

-No, al contrario... -miré al suelo- La verdad es que ha descubierto muchas cosas, pero he podido desviar el hecho de que piense que hemos sido nosotras.

-¿Le has dicho que hay algo entre nosotras?

Entonces reflexioné. La verdad, nunca había pensado en si a ella le gustaría si le dijese que había algo.

-No. -era una mentira tonta, nadie se iba a enterar.

-Bien -se sentó al lado mío.

Yo ya había parado de limpiar mi herida, la habitación estaba bastante desordenada y la cama estaba sin hacer.

-¿Qué ha descubierto? -insistió.

-Pues que alguien ya había puesto el cuerpo en su habitación, porque cuando lo vio estaba mojado y la bañera no tenía agua.

-Ya... Eso lo pensé cuando te fuiste, pero yo ya no podía ir a llenarla...

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE LEN-

Hace tiempo que estoy preocupado por Rin, mi hermana gemela. Antes lo hacíamos todo juntos, pero desde que salió con Kaito todo cambió. Ahora se ha vuelto repelente y cuando le pregunto si va a salir o va a quedar, me contesta tal que así:

-Oh dios, Len, ¿pero qué más te da? Sólo voy a ir con Kaito. Si es que ya parece que pienses que soy de tu propiedad, anda que...

-¿Rin? ¡Otra vez con él! ¿Qué le ves a él?

-Pues él me comprende -y para de mirarme, coge el abrigo-. No como tú, es que ya no eres el mismo.

¿Hola? ¡Ella es la imbécil aquí! ¡Yo no he cambiado! Os lo puedo jurar, ahora se ha vuelto muy pelma...

-¿A qué hora vuelves?

-A la misma -y luego rectificó, como si hubiese sido muy amable conmigo-. ¡Y deja de espiarme!

Esa tarde estábamos en la habitación, en la suya, yo la compartía con Gakupo y ella a veces con Gumi. Eso ya fue el colmo. ¿Cómo que parara de espiarla? ¿Acaso ya no quería mi compañía? ¿La de su onii-chan? Me merezco un respeto. ¡Yo no le hice nada, es más, la he tratado de maravilla! Bueno, pues yo ya no pude más, salí de esa habitación cuando ella no miraba, cogí mi abrigo, bajé por las escaleras del centro y salí de la estancia. Eran las seis, un domingo, así que nos permitían salir y volver cuando quisiésemos. El caso es que ella iba bastante lento, lo que hizo que yo también rebajase mi ritmo. Estaba muy guapa, tenía una bufanda verde y un gorrito rojo, yo se lo regalé, y menos mal que aún no se lo había quitado.

La seguía a una distancia prudencial, y de vez en cuando se giraba, lo que me obligó a taparme con la capucha. Rin escogió una ruta extraña, yo de ella si quisiese ir al cuarto de Kaito iría por los pasillos, pero ella iba por detrás. Durante un momento pensé en que quería meterse en la habitación de Kaito por la ventana, pero siguió adelante. Si seguía terminaría en la carretera y eso tendría peligro ya que que yo sepa mi hermana no conocía mucho los alrededores de la ciudad. Entonces fue tocando cada ventana que veía, se paraba y la tocaba como si fuese a romperla. Yo la vigilaba desde una esquina, ya que por ahí no había mucho sitio donde esconderse. Tocó unas tres ventanas y lo dejó estar, pero luego fue a la cuarta, y sonrió maliciosamente. Yo no entendía nada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi hermana? ¿Y a Kaito? Rin saltó hacia la cuarta, en el pequeño balcón que había enfrente, y abrió la contraventana, luego la ventana, quitó el mosquitera y entró. Yo ya no pude mirar, ya que entonces me descubriría, pero cuando salió, poco tiempo después, salió con una bolsa pequeña. No me lo pude creer. Eso era un shock tremendo. ¡Mi hermana era una ladrona! ¿Qué hay de Kaito?

¿Qué he hecho yo? ¿Para qué quería lo que acababa de robar?

Entonces, ella, sacó la bolsa, aterrizó abajo. Se ató la zapatilla, y yo me quedé paralizado. Estaba pensando en si se enteraran de que mi hermanita del alma era una ladrona sin piedad. Ella acabó de atarse el zapato y miró hacia delante. Allí estaba yo. Paralizado, mirándola también, sin saber qué decir. Parece que no me descubrió, pero se levantó y empezó a correr hacia mí. Yo también, hacia el dormitorio, y gracias a que tenía la capucha que no me reconoció, si no me habría odiado. Ya era tarde, eran las ocho, y yo corría sin mirar atrás, para esconderme de mi propia hermana, me refugié, subí las escaleras a mi dormitorio, me cambié de sudadera y fingí que ya me estaba duchando. Respiré entrecortadamente. Rin ya estaría buscando al posible espía. Como lo esperaba, ella entró como si nada en mi cuarto.

-¡Len! Como esperaba, no está.

-Hola, Rin -dije con toda la amabilidad del mundo y encendiendo la ducha.

Salí, en toalla, me senté en la cama y Rin se giró a hablar conmigo. No sé por qué, pero la vi sonrojándose. ¿Eh? ¿Yo no era su hermano, acaso? Aunque estaba bastante mona sonrojada. Parecía que había crecido.

-¿Quieres algo? -insistí.

-Ah bueno... -se sentó a mi lado- compañía.

De repente ahora es amable. Será una respuesta improvisada.

-Leeeen... -se acercó más y me tocó el pecho- ¿ya tienes novia?

Eso ya me hizo sonrojar, qué estúpido me sentía... Qué atrevida se ha vuelto de repente. Creo que mi hermana ladrona es bipolar.

-No -dije directamente. Luego cambié de expresión e hice lo mismo que ella me había hecho-. ¿Y tú, qué tal con Kaito?

-Pues hace ya tiempo que no lo veo -sin quererlo, sonreí aliviado-. No sé qué le pasará. -miró al suelo, un poco triste, me sentí culpable por alegrarme de que no esté un tiempo- Pero da igual, te tengo a ti -y me sonrió.

Era extraño. Me había comparado con un indeseable. Bueno, y también que yo era su hermano, lo diría en broma.

-Riiiiiiiin -comenté siguiendo su juego, ya casi me había olvidado de lo que acababa de hacer hace 10 minutos-, ¿Qué te parece si te presento a Luka y Miku?

-¿A Luka y Miku? Esas... ¿No te gustan?

Capté algo de celosía en su mirada.

-¿Eh? No, qué va, nunca me podrían gustar.

-Entiendo -me dirigió otra sonrisa.

-Pues eso, que son muy majas, ¿quieres conocerlas?

-Vale.

Me sorprendió que no se buscase otra excusa, pero paseamos por el pasillo largo, yo quería pasar más tiempo con ella, y creo que ella conmigo. A mitad del trayecto, me cogió de la mano. Era tan suave, a diferencia de la mía... Estaba dispuesto a ser su cómplice si me sonreía como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Escogimos la puerta de las dos, ya sabía que dormían juntas, y toqué a la puerta, pero no dijeron nada, entré como si nada y las encontré hablando de no se qué de Kaito. Al principio me sentí atraído por el tema, pero luego comprendí que no me lo irían a contar.

-¡Hola, chicas!

-Hola, Len -me dijeron las dos.

-Os presento a mi hermana.

Ella sonrió como siempre y se presentó animadamente. Luego la dejé allí hablando con Luka y Miku mientras que yo volvía corriendo a su habitación a ver qué había robado exactamente. Mientras que corría sin hacer demasiado ruido sentía alguien siguiéndome, como cuando vas por el pasillo de tu casa a oscuras y no hay nadie pero piensas que sí lo hay, pues eso. Al fin, llegué a su habitación, ya me parecía interminable. Abrí la puerta y entonces vi la bolsa encima de la cama. Pf, sí que lo había escondido bien. Me aseguré de cerrarla bien y abrí la bolsa.

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE RIN-

Yo ya me lo estaba pasando en grande con ellas, cuando algo sentí un pinchazo en mi mente. ¡Mierda! ¡LEN! ¡No podía permitirlo!

-Disculpad.

Entonces me levanté, abrí la puerta y corrí, y supongo que ellas se quedaron un poco patidifusas, pero eso no era lo que me importaba en estos momentos. ¡Va a descubrirme! No debería haber dejado la puerta abierta... Seguí corriendo hasta que encontré la puerta cerrada, y yo la había dejado abierta. Antes de gritar paré la oreja, parecía que Len estaba forzando la puerta.

-¡LEEEEN! -di golpes fuertes en la puerta, realmente parecía una tsundere.

Él no contestó, pero sabía que mi propio hermano iba a ver la bolsa, iba a saber mis planes. Yo ya estaba desesperada.

-Por favor... no la abras, Len...

Y entonces noté un golpe brusco y ruidos de la bolsa. La había abierto.

* * *

OH, ¿QUÉ HABRÁ EN LA BOLSA? bueno, la verdad es que yo misma ni lo sé (equisdé)

no sé si tendré el cap pronto, pero que sepáis que no abandonaré la novela! Ah, y avisadme si queréis un capítulo más largo y tal.


	4. Chapter 4

Holo! Siento haber tardado, mi router suele trollearme.

Nael Tenoh: Ni yo misma lo sé porque a medida que hago la historia se me van ocurriendo cosas.

Emi: En este capítulo se sabe todo...

Disclaimer de los cohonéh:

vocaloid no me pertenece a mí, si no a la empresa Yamaha.

Vale, ya lo he dicho, ahora baja el arma.

* * *

-Por favor... no la abras, Len...

Y entonces noté un golpe brusco y ruidos de la bolsa. La había abierto.

Los ruidos de la sala pararon de pronto, era muy probable que ahora Len me iría a odiar, y en ningún momento pensé que podría perdonarme.

-Len... Ábreme.

Len abrió cuando yo sólo dije ab. Abrió la puerta soltando un suspiro y cuando pensaba entrar, él me dio un abrazo. Estaba llorando.

-Len -dije yo conteniendo la calma, aunque sin saber por qué lloraba-. Esto... Puedo explicarlo.

-No, no es así, Rin, no hace falta.

Yo aparté sus brazos y le miré a los ojos.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Si me lo hubieses dicho, yo te habría aceptado, hermanita.

Ese hermanita me llegó al alma. ¿Me estaba perdonando por robar?

-¿En serio? No lo creo, Len, habrías montado otro drama diciéndome que me has críado mal.

-Ya, pero yo no te he criado, eres tú. ¿No?

-Eso sería lo que habría respondido yo -contesté. No sabía si sonreírle, ante aquel ajetreo de que me hubiese descubierto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo... Aún no te lo puedo decir.

Aquello fue muy extraño. En ese momento le leí la mente a mi hermano. Con su expresión podía decir algo como: -¿En serio? ¿En serio me estás ocultando todavía cosas?

-Quiero decir, -rectifiqué, y la expresión de mi hermano volvió a cambiar- que te lo puedo contar. Pero no ahora. Como comprenderás tienes que ser mi cómplice ahora mismo o puedes delatarme.

-¿Yo? ¿Delatarte? -dijo ofendido.

-Sí -afirmé.

-¡Pero...! Soy tu hermano, ¿cómo te delataría? ¿no confías en mí? -volvió a ofenderse.

-Quién sabe -puntué, parecía que me divertía fastidiarle-. Si nos enfadamos en algún momento, podrías soltar que soy una ladrona.

-Rin -me dijo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Para qué querías al gato?

No lo he dicho pero sí, robé un gato. La preciosa mascota de Gumi. Eso y más cosas, como dinero, un teléfono y unas llaves. Era todo muy valioso para Gumi.

-Es mi gato.

-¿Eh? -preguntó confuso.

-Una vez, en preescolar, fui al campo y vi a este gatito tan precioso. Entonces, lo alimenté, yo lo guardaba detrás de la piscina, donde habitaban las serpientes, las arañas y orugas. En un sitio horrible, lo sé, pero nadie iba allí, y yo, pues, bueno -no paraba de repetirme-. ¿Te acuerdas esas veces que me iba de casa a los seis años?

-Sí.

-Pues era allí. Le hice un refugio y este gatito era mi único amigo -le miré a la cara-. Le alimentaba, hasta que un día...

-¿Sí?

-Conocí a Gumi, nos hicimos amigas y le enseñé al gatito. Ella se sabía el camino, y esa noche me lo robó. Yo entonces tenía 12 años y 6 tenía el gatito desde que lo conocí. Fue una desgracia tremenda perderlo, así que le pedí explicaciones.

Esos días yo iba como si nada, aunque cada vez que veía a Gumi y ella se juntaba conmigo y tal y yo fingía ser su amiga, intentaba decirle que dónde tenía a mi gato porque, no había duda, era Gumi quien me había robado al gato. Un buen día la pillé por el cuello de la camisa y le dije amenazadoramente:

-Dónde tienes al gato -le dije, sin exclamaciones ni puntos ni nada.

Al principio ella quiso defenderse diciendo que qué gato y que no lo iba a robar, pero era obvio que lo había hecho.

-Ya no es tuyo -me contestó.

El caso es que en ese momento, movida por la rabia y la confusión, me intenté hacer amiga de ella y le dije que no pasaba nada para después jugársela robándole de nuevo al gato. Luego, una tarde que iba por un atajo, conocí a Kaito, con quien quedaba luego, porque nos hicimos muy amigos, y me empezó a gustar. Yo tendría unos 13 años, el año pasado fue cuando sucedió. Él solo me veía como una amiga, y bueno, yo esperaba el momento justo para decírselo. Era un mago robando. Puede parecer una mala influencia, pero yo sólo veía lo positivo en él y me enseñó a robar pequeñas cosas como material escolar. Poco después Kaito tuvo enemigos y ya robaba cosas grandes. Él y yo compartíamos ese secreto.

Len me miraba estupefacto. Parecía que estaba decepcionado por mí.

-Una vez, habíamos salido por la noche los dos a pescar y estábamos en el puerto, tranquilos, cuando empezó a contarme su vida.

-¿Sabes qué?

-Qué.

-Estoy enamorado -miró al cielo.

Yo no sabía si alegrarme porque estaba enamorado y a lo mejor era yo, o entristecerme porque sabía que yo no era.

-De una chica... -continuó- Lista. Simpática. Divertida. Alegre. Es única.

No sabía qué pretendía. ¿Estaba declarándome su amor? O no.

-Es mi amiga desde hace tiempo y la quiero mucho.

Mi corazón estaba palpitando en ese momento. ¡Era yo! Definitivamente, estaba jugando a ver si la adivinaba.

-Y creo que ella también me quiere -jugó con el hilo de pesca.

Era precioso ese momento, no sabía cómo había sacado el valor Kaito para contarme lo que sentía por mí.

-Y... también es muy guapa. Y sus chistes hacen gracia -cuando lo contaba, estaba riendo como si lo recordase.

Era real. ¡El chico que me gustaba estaba enamorado de mí!

-La quiero. -dijo finalmente.

Yo sonreí. No sabía que hacer en ese momento, esperé a que prosiguiera para decirme: Sí Rin, eres tú, te quiero

-Y esto te lo digo porque confío en que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Mi rostro cambió. ¿Estaba jugando todavía? Nah, lo estaba haciendo. Me quería, ese momento era perfecto.

-Confío en que serás tú la que guarde el secreto, porque por muy enamorado que esté de esta chica, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

No. No. ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Había alguna chica mejor que yo? ¡Nadie le podía querer mejor que yo! ¿Qué le había visto a esa chica que no me había visto a mí? Kaito... Todas las historias que me había imaginado con él... A tomar por culo mis sentimientos. Y además, ¿cómo no se pudo dar cuenta? ¿No se notaba ya? ¡Yo...!

Mi rostro iba enrojeciéndose, y unas lágrimas estaban intentando salir de mis ojos. Yo disimulé sentándome al lado de Kaito, parando de mirarle. Abrí los labios para hablar, pero mi garganta me avisaba de que me iba a temblar los ojos. Aclaré mi garganta y pregunté.

-Bueno... ¿Y quién es esa chica? ¿La... conozco? -mi voz tembló un poco, pero pude disimularlo y creo que él no se dio cuenta. Yo tenía en la mano el anzuelo.

-Gumi.

Abrí los ojos del todo, lo que hizo que ya no pudiese reprimir las lágrimas. Algo me dio una punzada en el corazón. Paré de respirar por momentos. Me escondí en mi pelo y fingí que no estaba llorando. Estaba... Enamorado de Gumi. De Gumi. ¡Pero si le odia! ¡Gumi! ¡Esa perra que me robó al gato! ¡De esa se tiene que enamorar!

-Rin -dijo él, lo que hizo que me escondiese todavía más-.

Hubo una pausa, hasta que él se movió bruscamente dejando caer en hilo a sus pies.

-Rin... ¡Estás llorando! -se sentó enfrente de mí- ¡Oh! -ahora se dio cuenta el tío que yo le quería más que a nada en el mundo y él se había enamorado de una zorra- Pero Rin... Podrás superarlo, seguro que encuentras a más chicos mejores que yo.

Una ola de cólera revolvió todo mi ser, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos con furia. Él me estaba sujetando por los hombros, lo que yo le aparté de repente con los pies haciendo que retrocediera. Yo me levanté para soltarle el sermón de su vida, con el anzuelo y el hilo en la mano izquierda.

-¿MEJORES QUE TÚ? -grité- ¿Me... mejores? ¡ENCIMA! ¡Encima que te enamoras de la más puta del barrio!

-La más... ¿puta?-dijo él sin comprender- Ella me había dicho que érais amigas...

-¿AMIGAS? ¿De la zorra que me robó al gato? -seguí gritando- ¡Yo pensaba que eras el amor de mi vida! ¡Ni siquiera me comprendes! -mi voz dejó de temblar para transformarse en una voz dura y directa- ¡Eres un capullo! ¡Podrías tener compasión!

-Y la tengo, Rin.

-¡QUE LA TIENE, DICE EL CAPULLO! -le grité en la cara, haciendo que medio pueblo se despertara- ¡TÚ LO SABÍAS! ¡TÚ LO SABÍAS Y AÚN ASÍ ME RESTRIEGAS EL AMOR POR ESA PUERCA!

-¿Que lo sabía? Yo no lo sabía, Rin, yo... -me cortó de pronto- ¡Si lo hubiera sabido yo...!

-¡Me habrías olvidado! ¡Me tendrías asco, Kaito, como todos! ¡Porque eres como todos, un repelente de mierda! -me acerqué a él, y cada vez él se echaba hacia atrás.

-Rin, tranquilízate, Gumi no tiene la culpa de todo.

Eso fue el colmo. ¡Encima quiere que me tranquilice el cabrón!

-¡¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! ¿DE QUÉ VAS, CAPULLO? -alcé el anzuelo, lo que hizo que el capullo de Kaito se cayese al suelo y se tapase la cara con las manos.

-¡NO! ¡No lo hagas, Rin! ¡Haré lo que quieras, te lo prometo! -al poco tiempo descubrí que estaba llorando de pánico.

-Eras mi amigo, Kaito, y te has vuelto en una persona digna de odiar.

-¿Me vas a clavar ese anzuelo por salir con una chica que te robó un gato enfermo?

No era del todo así. Era mi amigo, lo era, pero ahora me la había jugado, yo estaba llena de cólera y lo menos que podía hacer ahí era matarle.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! -grité, sosteniendo el anzuelo en alto, que poco a poco fue precipitándose hacia el tentador cuello de Kaito.

* * *

pues eso, como os dije, a parte de yuri y shojo habrá gore... Espero que os guste! comentad y tal.


End file.
